Evil Angel
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Valkyrie plays a certain song for Skulduggery, then both make new discoveries. Better than my rubbish summary. Reposted at reader request.


**Evil Angel**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Skulduggery. The song is Evil Angel used in a Valduggery fan video. Val is about 22 or 24. Skulduggery has been downcast for a week and she's trying to cheer him up. Scene takes place in Gordon's mansion. And no, I don't know why a full grown man spends so much time hanging out with her in her bedroom. This was a stand-alone one-shot at one point. Reposted by reader request.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant grabbed the sides of his skull and staggered in pain. He hissed, head whipping towards Valkyrie. She seemed amused at his reaction, but thumbed the remote and the stereo turned off. She leaned back in the bed, arms folded behind her head, enjoying his response.

"Blessed silence!" He breathed, still not fully upright. "You do know I have delicate ears and as a detective need to keep them in working order? Why on Earth would you subject me to that noise?" He frowned at her, then went to sit by the wall, head cocked expectantly.

"One it isn't noise, it's music. Two, I thought you'd appreciate the lyrics."

"What lyrics? All I heard was something that sounded like a tank battalion firing on me. I'll be having vivid flashbacks from the war for a week, at least. You do like me right? This isn't a subtle hint the partnership is over?" He was still massaging his skull, and his grumbling made Valkyrie smile.

She loved the sound of his deep velvety voice, even when he was complaining. Lately he'd been grumbling about everything. "I thought some good music might take your mind off your problems." She said, smiling at him.

"I happen to like my problems just fine. And that isn't music, it's something that should be banned under the Geneva Convention." Valkyrie laughed, and he looked up at her, smiling. She wondered idly how she could alway tell when he was smiling. She supposed it was one of his talents.

But somehow she could read all the emotions on his skeletal features, always could. She was pondering this, when he spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Skulduggery, well this is an odd question, but, how many people can read your face? Is it just me or is it something everyone does? You asked me once how I could tell how you felt and I thought you were joking, but I've always wondered."

She looked over at him, he had tilted his hat down low over his face. He sat silently for a while, then his head cocked. "I didn't know you cared when I asked, but as far as I know, just you. Other people try and come close, but you seem to read me better than anyone else. I don't have a face you know, being a skeleton."

Valkyrie slid off he bed and went over to sit beside him. "Of course you do, everyone does, or I couldn't read it, could I? Lately, well you've looked like you're in pain, and I've been worried about you. We don't have to talk about it though if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "And here I thought nobody could discover my secrets. You Valkyrie Cain, are an incredibly annoying young woman."

Valkyrie smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He snorted. "It wasn't meant as one."

"I know, but your rarely give compliments, so I'm taking it." She was smiling, her voice playful. But she could feel he did want to talk, so she sobered quickly. "Well? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, head cocked in an unconscious imitation of him. He nodded, looking at her, seeming to notice the mannerism for the first time.

"When you told me you just could in response I thought you were making excuses. Still I've always been careful around you, as I am around other people. Most of the time I don't show my emotions. I don't see any need to. But yes, I have been sad. And that music only made me sadder." She laughed, and could sense his smile. He continued, seemingly reluctant to speak. "I've well, I've been with you a long time, Valkyrie, since you were twelve. Your an adult woman now, ready to face the world on her own. Simply put, you don't need me anymore, and I'm wondering when you're going to walk out of my life and never come back."

She gasped, stunned. She gripped his shoulder, firmly. His head dipped away from her, so she more or less addressed his hat. "How could you even think of me leaving, Skulduggery Pleasant? You are my best friend, the one man I can count on in this world to listen to and respect me. You're always there for me. I'm sure you have better things to do than be sitting here right now. "

"I've always looked up to you, you've always been my hero." She saw him cringe and her voice softened. "Yes, even after learning about Lord Vile. The past doesn't matter to me, you're my best friend and me-" She paused on the word, felt his smirk. "Mentor." She finished quietly, burying her head in her arms. She heard his soft chuckle, buried her face deeper.

She felt him start to rub her back soothingly. "It's all right, you know. You're supposed to look up to me. I am your mentor. I always will be if you'll have me. But I was hoping you'd think of me as more than that. Just merely a best friend and mentor? Only a hero? I'm shocked, absolutely shocked that I'm not the center of your universe, Valkyrie Cain." She heard the amusement in his voice. Just great.

"I never said you weren't." She mumbled, still not looking up.

"Oh ho. Now that is interesting. So what am I to you then?" Valkyrie groaned in response and heard him chuckle. He lifted her chin, looking amused. "Tell me if I take you out to dinner, Detective Cain?" He was smiling, really smiling for the first time in weeks. So of course she nodded happily, she too smiling at last.

She didn't even notice as she got ready that Skulduggery had drifted over to the stereo and picked up the CD case. Had she, she would have seen one skeletal brow cock in surprise as he read the lyrics to 'Evil Angel', even though the rest of the world would have seen an impassive skull. She didn't catch the glance he threw at her either, or the gentle smile that settled on his features. It was going to be an interesting dinner indeed.

* * *

**This started off as a one shot, might keep it that way. I'm guessing since it is such a part of the cannon Skulduggery hangs out in Val's bedroom a lot and we don't think a thing of it. Though it did strike me as odd when writing this one.**


End file.
